falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Scotch Tape (Project Horizons)
|status = Alive |eyes = Green (Teal) |mane = Blue |coat = Puke Green (Olive) |cutie mark = |statusintro = Alive|statuscurrent = }} Scotch Tape is an earth pony filly and one of Blackjack's companions on her journey. She is fully introduced in Chapter 22. History Background Scotch Tape is a resident of Stable 99 and the daughter of the now deceased Duct Tape, a maintenance mare who worked directly for the Overmare and was subsequently killed after working on a project to unseal the Stable Door. As with all mares in Stable 99 she had no direct contact with her Father as males solely occupied a reproductive and recreational role in society, however she was aware that her mother was infatuated with P-21. She was assigned to working as a lower level maintenance pony following her mother's death, and was often tasked with the jobs nopony wanted to do. It is this distance between her and the other stable ponies that saves her from being exposed to infected food during the Stable 99 crisis however. Present Day Blackjack first encountered Scotch Tape while she was searching for the missing P-21 in the maintenance levels of Stable 99, while the filly was still experiencing great difficulty fulfilling her new duties following the death of her mother. She assisted Blackjack in stabilizing P-21 after being assaulted by Daisy and Marmalade, a short time before the Stable is attacked by Deus and Hoofington Raiders. When Blackjack returned to Stable 99, she found Scotch Tape once more working in the lower levels of the Stable, having gained greater confidence in her abilities. Blackjack, assisting Scotch Tape, discovers that the Stable's ponies had ignored her explicit instructions to dispose of the corpses of the dead Stable Dwellers (whom were infected with the Raiders Disease from the assault months ago), and that it unknowingly infected the remaining population in the process. Due to having been fed with months old recycled chips (food chips from before the attacks on the Stable took place), Blackjack brought Scotch Tape up to the door of the stable and seals it shut, with Scotch Tape and the others outside. Scotch Tape now accompanies Blackjack and her friends, her old home gone. She is quicker to pick up an understanding of the wasteland than Blackjack, P-21 or Glory were (though admittedly, she was provided with a copy of the Wasteland Survival Guide) and exhibits a surprising level of bravery for her age. Despite this she frequently wets the bed and avoids combat wherever possible. In their travels, Blackjack's group enters the Hoofington Tunnels where Scotch Tape and the others were attacked by a factory floor come to life. The event heavily traumatizes Scotch Tape and leaves her with a fear of machines. She assists Blackjack in tracking down Glory's sister after the Pegasus looses the will to live, though is further traumatized when she has to kill a slaver to save Blackjack's life. She also becomes depressed after learning that P-21 is her father (something she suspected given her mother's obsession with him) and being given the cold shoulder by him. Blackjack has the memories removed, also removing the knowledge that P-21 is her father, though Scotch was unable to fully forget and continues to have disturbing dreams and anxiety around machines. She was captured alongside P-21 and Lacunae by Steel Rangers until Blackjack challenges the star paladin leading the group to one-on-one combat for their freedom. Blackjack was declared the victor by the star paladin, Stronghoof, who agrees to escort the group to the Rangers' base. The group gets separated from Stronghoof, but make their way to the Rangers' base, a pre-war battleship called'' The Celestia. Scotch Tape learns of Blackjack altering her memories, much to her dismay and disgust. Despite this, she assists with the plan to incriminate the rouge Steel Ranger Steelrain by broadcasting his conversation with Blackjack to the rest of the Rangers; this however causes a schism that forces Blackjack to destroy ''The Celestia while she is still on board. As Blackjack lies dying following her final use of Folly on The Celestia, Scotch becomes notably upset by her condition. She is left with the crew of'' The Seahorse'' and the now blind and disabled Blackjack when the team leaves to find a medical solution; during this time the ship is attacked by Bandits and she is ordered to hide by Blackjack as she attempts to hold the attackers at bay. While she remains safe in the hold, she is forced to listen to Blackjack's screams as she is raped and mutilated by the attackers, an event that riddles her with guilt and makes her deeply afraid of males. She accompanies the team when Blackjack is taken to Tenpony Tower for recovery and conversion into a cyberpony. She is temporarily enrolled in a school by Glory though she fails to see the practicality of playing with coloured sand when she already knows how to strip a steam-gauge assembly. When Blackjack and the group return to Hoofington, she befriends the monster-pony Precious during the assault on Chapel and the two become good friends. When the team begins their assault on Project Chimera, she is almost killed by Killing Joke outside of Hippocratic Research when her lungs begin flooding with Chlorine (possibly as a "joke" about the fate she avoided in Stable 99). She is taken to the Fluttershy Medical Clinic run by the Collegiate and the Society by Glory and Lacunae, and placed in one of the Stasis chambers to keep her alive. After Blackjack secures replacement lungs and eyes for her in a deal with Sanguine, Scotch Tape nearly dies during her surgery prep when it is discovered P-21 (who is revealed to have been suffering drug withdrawal since initially leaving Stable 99) accidentally disabled her stasis pod and has used their remaining supply of Med-X. She is put under for her surgery using a memory orb and recollector, however Glory and Lacunae are forced to act swiftly to save her life. While unconscious and in a critical condition, P-21 confesses their relationship to her and that he wants to spend more time with her, prompting her to wake long enough to call him "Daddy". Scotch Tape returns to Chapel with Blackjack's friends and companions to recover alongside her father while Blackjack leads the Harbinger seekers away from them. Scotch Tape returned to Chapel where she began making better developed plans for the towns expansion in her free time, given the recent boom in population. While recovering herself, she spent much of her time with P-21, bonding with him and developing a more father/daughter relationship, much to the chagrin of the Crusaders, who felt she no longer belongs with them given she is no longer an orphan. After Glory attacks Blackjack in a heartbroken rage for having sex with Stygius, Scotch arguably saves their relationship by explaining the true nature of sex and relationships in Stable 99; it is also revealed that, despite her age, Scotch Tape has previously been sexually active with both Colts and Fillies, a fact which - along with Blackjack and her father's indifference - confuses Glory greatly. While chastised by the likes of Charity, Scotch's relationship with the Crusaders improves somewhat when she convinces them to listen to her renovation plans after their poor management of construction results in the death of a local filly. Using her plans and natural talent in engineering she arranges for the less stable structures to be brought down and new ones put in place, including a new latrine with working sewage system to replace the "overflowing ditch" that was previously in use. This results in Scotch Tape earning her cutie mark (a compass and set-square over parchment, indicating her skill in construction and design), which her friends and residents of Chapel celebrate with a party at Star House. Following the celebration, during the attempts of the Harbingers to steal Blackjack's Pipbuck, Scotch Tape and Chapel's residents form a counter-attack and eventually manage to force them into retreating. She accompanies the team and wounded residents to the Fluttershy medical center for healing; during this time she witnesses The Dealer while holding Blackjacks severed leg and identifies him as an alter-ego the marauder Echo from a gaming character sheet the group found long ago. Scotch Tape accompanied Blackjack and her friends when they chose to depart Chapel in order to lead the Harbingers away and repay a debt to the Cyberdogs. When attempting to disable the Thunderhead Enclave's control of the Hellhounds inhabiting the Grimhoof military base, she uses her technical expertise to identify which power cables to destroy to kill the broadcast, working well with her father in the process. When the group reaches the Society's headquarters at Elysium, Scotch initially befriends Princess Charm, though later engages in a campaign of torment against her with the help of Rampage after the filly has her kidnapped for her own political gain. She attends the Society's Grand Galloping Gala wearing an outfit originally designed by the young Sweetie Belle. After Blackjack and Lacunae go missing, she helped pilot the airship The Fluer while the rest of the team worked to rescue the Cyberunicron and was noticeably upset by news of Lacunae's actions following the death of The Goddess. With the aid of Blackjack's newly learned cloudwalk spell, Scotch and the rest of the team are able to enter the Pegasus city of Thunderhead when attempting to track down and stop the plans of Operative Lighthooves; she is fascinated by the cloud-based architecture and gets along well with Glory's younger sisters, the twins Lambent and Lucent. Alongside her father, Boo and Rampage, she was able to spend the day taking in the sites of the massive city's entertainment district until Blackjack's cover is supposedly blown. As with the rest of the team she is drugged and captured following the assassination of Councilor Stargazer by Dawn; while imprisoned she is overheard by Blackjack confronting her father about having a threesome with Blackjack and Glory at the end of the Gala and presses him for his true feelings on the matter. After being released she stays with P-21, Glory, Dusk and Boomer when the city comes under threat of attack from the Neighvarro fleet. During the attack by Enclave Loyalists lead by Afterburner and Hoarfrost, she and her father impressed Councilor SkyStriker by assisting in the city's defense with their explosives expertise. After the destruction of Shadowbolt Tower and Blackjack's subsequent three month disappearance, she returns to Chapel with her father where she continues to co-ordinate the small town's expansion (now with the help of many displaced pegasi following the fall of the Enclave). While she expresses some doubt that Blackjack is still alive, she is nevertheless prepared to go looking for her if Glory can find a way into the Core. Her father is killed during the battle against Cognitum, and Scotch Tape is also left behind when Blackjack goes to fight the Eater of Souls. She's left alone at the conclusion of the conflict, and a year later departs with some others from Chapel to the zebra homeland. Relationships P-21 - It is accidentally revealed by Blackjack that P-21 is in fact, Scotch Tape's father. There is much strain on the differing definitions that both father and daughter have for "parenthood", P-21 firmly believing that Scotch's mother was using him just like any other mare in the Stable whereas Scotch wishes he could be a genuine and loving father regardless of the happenings in the Stable. After Scotch's brush with death, P-21 admits to being her father. Since recovering at chapel, both are developing a friendly father/daughter relationship. Appearance Scotch Tape has green eyes, a puke-green coat and a blue mane identical to her father's. She wears Stable 99 Maintenance barding and a PipBuck. Personality Scotch Tape is a level headed, practical pony. She may be young and new to the Wasteland, but her ability to solve problems and offer logical suggestions have without a doubt been valuable to Blackjack and her friends. Scotch Tape was traumatized by the events in the Hoofington Tunnels, unable to look at machines for a long time. She has since been shown to be steadfast for such a young age, during a recent battle between the Steel Rangers, Reapers, and warring gangs, in which a cacophony of hell was unleashed, she he didn't run from the battle. As with other mares from Stable 99 she is rather licentious despite her youth; this behavior, along with Blackjack and P-21's natural indifference to it, tends to easily confuse and horrify surface ponies like Morning Glory and Velvet Remedy. Skills Having been a maintenance pony in Stable 99, her skills in Repair are very proficient. She is capable of maintaining a PipBuck (as well as removing or attaching one with the correct tools), breaking down and assembling weapons, as well as having the skill needed to dismantle and un-clog a toilet. She also has a natural affinity for engineering, able to understand the layout of a facility by it's pipework and knowledgeable about building construction best practices. Notes *Scotch Tape dreads the idea of getting a toilet cutie mark for her skills in plumbing. * As with all of Blackjack's close friends she has nearly killed the unicorn; specifically when accidentally pulling the trigger on a pistol while trying to say "okay". * She is quick to learn and modify new machinery, as evidenced when she rebooted a set of Steel Ranger power armour in the middle of a fight and rapidly removed one of Blackjacks legs as a prank after her transformation into a Cyberpony. * She is aware that Blackjack has had sex with her mother on numerous occasions. * While initially scared of the thought of combat (causing her to wet the bed during her first week in the wasteland), she quickly adapts to keeping cool under fire, such as the times she manually disabled a sentry mid-fight and rapidly reconnected Blackjack's PipBuck during a Harbinger attack while under heavy fire. * She was not aware of the concept of marriage until she left for the surface, though Blackjack was pretty fuzzy on the concept as well... * She has recently declared Bluebelle's younger sister, the Highlander Baby Blue, to be her personal nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals Category:Project Horizons